The present invention relates generally to hoists. More particularly, it relates to a hoist employed to aid in lifting, positioning and holding a trailer tow hitch beneath a vehicle to facilitate installation of the hitch.
Typically, a trailer hitch assembly mounted on the cargo bed of a vehicle is used to secure a large trailer, such as a gooseneck trailer. Trailer hitch assemblies for use with the cargo bed of a vehicle present inherent problems in installing the hitch assembly. Typically, such hitch assemblies are installed beneath the cargo bed of the vehicle. The weight of the trailer requires the hitch assembly to be of substantial construction. In positioning the hitch beneath a motor vehicle it is necessary to both lift the hitch and tilt the hitch. Because the hitch can be quite heavy, the person installing the hitch usually requires mechanical assistance or the assistance of another person in effecting the different movements required of the hitch.
Previously, hitch hoists have been used for positioning and holding hitches beneath a motor vehicle. Such hoists, however, are relatively complex and expensive. There continues to be a need, therefore, for a hitch hoist that is simple, that is inexpensive in construction, that can be employed by a single person to install a hitch with minimum exertion of effort and that is reliable in operation. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a hoist for installing a hitch beneath the bed of a motor vehicle.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.